DESPERTAR
by MissMic
Summary: Durante la batalla del Santuario, la lucha entre el Caballero de Cáncer y el Caballero del Dragón supone un despertar para ambos; no solo el despertar de un DeathMask sometido al fantasma de su Casa, sino también el de Shiryu, guiado por el italiano a través de un proceso en el que la muerte, la vida y el dolor van entrelazados.


**Algunas aclaraciones previas  
**

_Este relato de corte experimental, narra no sólo el despertar de DeathMask sino también el de Shiryu (guiado por el italiano a través de un proceso en el que la muerte, la vida y el dolor van completamente entrelazados)._

_Después de muchos años sin publicar nada, ha sido la nueva película de Saint Seiya, que renueva la saga del Santuario, la que me ha decidido a subir este relato aquí, y ya que estamos, algunos más. ¿por qué? Por rebeldía ante la manera en que la película trata a uno de mis personajes favoritos, el guardián de la Cuarta Casa._

_Cuando vi la saga del Santuario y la lucha entre DeathMask y el Caballero del Dragón, se me plantearon algunas preguntas que en este fic pongo en boca de Shiryu para darles respuesta. Mi sensación fue, y sigue siendo, que el Caballero de Cáncer era un gran misterio lleno de posibilidades para el fanfiction._

_Pero la última película de la factoría de Saint Seiya parece haberse decidido a destruir todas esas posibilidades. El Caballero de Cáncer, de ser el guerrero maligno pero igualmente formidable que vimos en la saga original, pasa a ser un personaje cómico que intenta aligerar la carga por lo demás dramática de la película. Aceptable, supongo, pero permitidme ser prepotente por una vez: prefiero mi versión. ;)_

_A ver si soy capaz de convenceros de que tengo razón._

* * *

**DESPERTAR**

_Estoy sintiendo algo._

_La sensación es extraña ahora. Parece que hace siglos que he estado durmiendo; no recuerdo nada desde que dejé a Shaka junto al estanque destrozado, en el claro del bosque. Volví al Templo de Cáncer, roto por dentro, y claudiqué: me puse esa maldita cosa y desde entonces no hay nada. Sólo una continúa sensación de horror. Es como estar muerto y habitar el infierno. O eso creo. Pero ahora estoy sintiendo algo, y…_

_No..._

* * *

Abro los ojos y veo. No sé dónde estoy, pero la voz del Caballero de Cáncer a mis espaldas me saca de la duda, aunque la respuesta no me parece verosímil. ¿En el… Hades? No es posible. Y sin embargo, veo las almas ante mí; sí, caminan en dirección al olvido. Y entre ellas, una figura me resulta familiar; muy familiar. El dolor me atraviesa el pecho al reconocer a Hyoga, mi amigo, mi hermano. Intento gritar su nombre, pero se me recuerda de manera cruel que estoy en medio de una batalla; no es momento de llorar, el Caballero de Cáncer me agarra por el pelo y me arrastra sobre las piedras.

No tengo fuerzas para resistirme. Este lugar… me drena.

* * *

_Hay algo entre mis dedos. Algo suave, limpio y maravilloso. Y es extraño, porque hace siglos que desapareció mi sentido del tacto. Y sin embargo lo noto, una sustancia sedosa que se desliza de mi agarre, acariciándome con su sola presencia. Qué delicia. Qué diferente a la nada que me ha ocupado hasta ahora. Pero siento que quizá pueda empezar a liberarme de…_

_¿De qué…?_

_¿Quién soy yo?_

* * *

Este hombre es un monstruo. La Máscara de Muerte, lo llaman, y a mi juicio el apodo se le queda corto; es como una bestia que destruye todo lo que toca y que disfruta con ello. No puedo ni siquiera creer que sea humano. Me agarra por el cuello y enciende su cosmos; al parecer la maldad va pareja a su poder, porque empezamos a levitar. Hasta ahora no había encontrado ningún caballero capaz de hacer eso, y sería agradable de ser otras las circunstancias; pero planear por el Hades viendo cómo quienes fueron mis semejantes se dirigen hacia la condena, es terrible.

Dioses, y a mi espalda este ser, este… engendro… se ríe.

Se ríe.

* * *

_Algo me despierta de nuevo; cualquier estímulo me resulta abrumador, perdida como tenía la costumbre de percibirlos. En esta ocasión es un olor a limpio, a jabón y colonia de chiquillo, y a la vez hay un olor más acre, el del sudor del esfuerzo, el de la batalla, el de la agresividad contenida. Huele a violencia y serenidad. ¿Esto es posible? Intento agarrarme a ese aroma, pero…_

_Pero no puedo…_

_No puedo…_

* * *

Aterrizamos sobre el suelo del Hades, algo que me genera una incongruente sensación de pena, y este hombre, si es que lo es, decide que el juego se ha acabado. Me golpea sin tregua, y se aprovecha de lo mucho que me debilita este lugar; en cambio a él no parece afectarle. Me pregunto si no será un muerto más, o un demonio del infierno, para soportar tanto horror con esa indiferencia… no, con ese deleite.

Me golpea, caigo, no puedo enfrentarme a esta fuerza desatada; si es el odio el que lo alimenta, quizá deba dudar del valor del bien y la esperanza, porque siento que ni todos mis ideales me darán tanta potencia como la que este guerrero muestra. Pero la voz de Shun Rei me dice que no me puedo rendir. La voz de Shun Rei… ¿estaré muriendo acaso, y por eso escucho su voz? ¡Shun Rei! ¡Shun Rei…!

* * *

_¿Qué es esa voz? ¡Qué hermosa! Es una voz de adolescente, ya casi de hombre, pero no suena tan joven como parece. Llama a alguien a grandes gritos de agonía, y hay mucho dolor en su timbre grave, mucha inocencia perdida antes de tiempo. Es raro, mis oídos ya no están acostumbrados a escuchar; y hay otra voz, esta suena en mi cabeza. Es la voz de una niña que reza, me recuerda a las mañanas en la aldea, cuando mi madre me llevaba a misa con el pelo pegado a la cabeza con colonia, y las orejas y el cuello rojos de tanto frotar. Hacía sol y yo tenía que mirar al suelo porque la luz me hacía daño, pero la artemisa y los almendros olían bien, y…_

_Por los dioses, ¿quién soy yo? ¿Qué soy yo…?_

_Qué… soy..._

* * *

No hay duda, es la voz de Shun Rei. ¡La oigo! Y el Caballero de Cáncer también la oye. Hay algo… extraño en su mirada, de repente parece desorientado y muy perdido, pero luego simplemente parece molesto. Levanta una mano en un gesto de cólera y… no… el cosmos de Shun Rei se apaga…

¡Se ha apagado…! ¿Qué ha hecho este monstruo, esta bestia, con su telequinesis? Puedo verla, arrodillada junto a la catarata, inocente y pía, rezando por mí; su cuerpo menudo se levanta en el aire, sus enormes ojos se abren con incredulidad, con confusión, ¡con miedo! Este animal pagará caro el miedo que se ha reflejado en los queridos ojos de Shun Rei.

Pagará cara su vida desperdiciada de esta manera absurda.

Hijo de perra… asesino, carnicero, monstruo, monstruo, monstruo… Te voy a matar, y por primera vez en mi vida disfrutaré al hacerlo.

Disfrutaré mucho.

* * *

_Es como un flash delante de mis ojos. Un resplandor verdoso, como las aguas de una cascada. Percibo un gran dolor en ese cosmos, y una ira que lo afea; esa aura no ha contenido tal sentimiento con frecuencia, pero ahora está ahí. Lo siento. Lo veo. Y me pregunto qué puede haberlo provocado. Él es joven y hermoso, su cabello lacio, negro, largo –un sueño para cualquier fetichista-, flotando a su alrededor sobre las ondas de furia que remueven su energía... Ah, qué visión… La rabia desatada siempre es una imagen en la que deleitarse. Y si hay suerte, semejante estampa implicará mi propia muerte; es mejor eso que volver a caer presa de…_

_¿De qué? ¿Quién soy…?_

* * *

Saco fuerzas del odio que de repente me inunda por completo, y le golpeo. Una y otra vez, y él… resiste mis ataques. Su armadura le protege como la mejor de las pantallas. Se ríe de mí, se ríe de mí y me devuelve los ataques; multiplicados por mil. Mi rabia se extingue poco a poco, por más que intento retenerla; me pregunto por qué le da tantas fuerzas a este hombre y a mí en cambio me agota. Pero no puedo pensar, me derrumbo de nuevo ante la ira inexplicable que alimenta a este guerrero. Y caigo. Y quiero morir, y parece que voy a lograrlo porque me arrastra por el suelo y me deja caer a la Fuente Amarilla.

* * *

_Sangre. Tengo la boca llena de ese sabor metálico tan familiar, y siento dolor. Mi cuerpo está magullado y mi lengua sólo es capaz de percibir ese gusto; creo que solía gustarme, aunque no cuando la sangre era mía. El dolor en cambio me agrada, me despeja. Me da vida._

_¿Quién he sido? Por la diosa, he estado durmiendo largo tiempo, durmiendo, no muerto, ¿y qué he hecho mientras tanto?_

_Miro a mis pies y le veo de nuevo. Derrotado, casi muerto, se aferra al borde del precipicio con tanta tenacidad como a la vida misma. Mis ojos albinos no ven bien, pero a cambio de esa carencia mi cosmos ha desarrollado la habilidad de percibir las auras de las personas y objetos a mi alrededor, y así descubro lo poco que le importa la vida y sin embargo lo mucho que se obstina en conservarla, no por sí mismo, sino por la causa que le guía. La esperanza, el amor, la amistad… son palabras huecas, suenan afectadas, gastadas, triviales, y sin embargo parecen estar llenas de contenido, tanto como para obligar a este chico a luchar por una vida que no desea vivir._

_Porque esa es su realidad: desea estar muerto. Es joven, pero ya está agotado, y lo único que quiere es terminar con todo y descansar. Sin embargo, por un arraigado sentido del deber, por terquedad, por fidelidad, se obstina en mantenerse firme._

_Qué delicioso. Es conmovedor; y es apetecible. La hombría era una parte de mí que también tenía olvidada, pero despierta al ver a esta criatura frágil obligándose a ser fuerte, este chiquillo que quiere morir a mis manos, empeñándose en que sea yo quien caiga a las suyas._

_Se merece vivir. Además, creo que yo… yo…_

_¿Quién soy yo?_

* * *

El dolor… es insoportable. Mis dedos están destrozados bajo las botas de mi enemigo, sé que voy a caer de un momento a otro… pero no puedo rendirme, mis compañeros confían en mí y la vida de Atenea depende de todos nosotros. Tengo que salir de esta, pero ¿cómo? No estoy en una posición desde la que pueda contraatacar, y… un momento, ¿qué está pasando? El destino parece inclinar la balanza a mi favor… la Armadura de Cáncer abandona a su portador.

¿Lo ha abandonado realmente?

Él parece incrédulo, pero no lo está más que yo, porque esto es imposible; absolutamente imposible. Hombres peores que él han portado su indumentaria sagrada hasta el fin de sus días, y es que sólo un Caballero puede romper los vínculos que le unen a su propia armadura. Sólo un Caballero, pero este hombre parece tan sorprendido como yo mismo; y si no es él quien se ha arrancado la armadura, entonces ¿quién ha sido? ¿Quién es tan poderoso? La respuesta es que nadie. Nadie lo es. Escucho las palabras que salen de mi boca, el discurso que le suelto al Caballero sobre la maldad, el orgullo, el castigo divino, y me doy cuenta de que yo mismo no me las creo. Este hombre se ha quitado la armadura por propia voluntad, pero… ¿por qué finge que no?

Aunque… no perderé mi tiempo en enigmas; sea como sea, este guerrero se muestra como mi enemigo, y debo abatirle. El tiempo apremia. Y, por Atenea, estoy tan cansado que casi me seduce más la idea de convertirme en vencido que en vencedor.

Dejarse caer sería tan fácil… El fondo del precipicio se me antoja tentador; forcejeo con el guerrero de Cáncer, ambos intentamos lanzarnos al vacío el uno al otro, pero su voluntad parece más fuerte que la mía. Yo estoy agotado, es como si un imán tirase de mí hacia el abismo… y sin embargo no tengo derecho. Tengo que seguir adelante con todo esto.

Aun estando tan agotado. Tan, tan agotado.

* * *

_Por todos los dioses del Olimpo… ahora recuerdo. Ahora que este muchacho está a punto de morir a mis manos, lo recuerdo todo._

_Me puse la Máscara hace años. La Máscara de Cáncer, la maldición de los hombres que portan una armadura de signo lunar y por tanto destinada en exclusiva a mujeres; y la licantropía se apoderó de mí. Afortunadamente no recuerdo nada, pero si he de juzgar por lo que cuentan las leyendas sobre mi Casa, esas historias macabras que los aprendices intercambiábamos en los barracones justo antes de dormir, las que siempre acababan en apuestas sobre quién se atrevería a ir hasta las letrinas a solas con la luz apagada (apuesta que todos perdíamos una y otra vez), sin duda he debido hacer cosas terribles._

_No lo lamento. Nunca me he permitido llorar sobre la leche derramada, pero preferiría que no se repitiera. Preferiría no dejar que un ente, un objeto maldito sin cerebro pero siempre hambriento se adueñara de mi cuerpo; odio ser manipulado, odio perder el control frente a otros._

_Además, este joven que tengo ante mí... no me gusta la forma en que me mira. Parece empezar a darse cuenta de algo; y me niego. No quiero que se sepa; que no se diga que el Caballero de Cáncer fue la marioneta de su propia armadura. Eso, nunca. Mejor morir de pie que vivir de rodillas, y todo eso tan bonito. ¿Para qué están las frases hechas sino para que uno las aplique en el momento de su propia muerte?_

_Y por otra parte, él… es tan hermoso, resistiendo a pesar del agotamiento, aún en contra de su voluntad… este chico lleva la muerte pintada en los ojos, pero él no lo sabe. Yo sí lo sé, lo leo en su aura, lo sé y me dejo enamorar por su hechizo fúnebre, por ese anhelo de morir, de conocer qué hay más allá de lo conocido, de desaparecer –o no-, de descansar, de tomar nuevas fuerzas fundiéndose con la oscuridad, con la nada, con el vacío. El chico se alimenta de muerte, de sueños de muerte, y eso se percibe en su aura, en sus ojos, en el desprecio supremo que muestra hacia la vida cada vez que se quita la armadura en combate (ya que, a juzgar por las cicatrices –deliciosas, por otra parte- que veo en su piel, esta no es la primera vez que lo hace). Este muchacho es un muerto que se arrastra por el mundo buscando volver a sus orígenes, y eso lo hace…_

…_deseable._

_Te voy a dar motivos para que te vengues de mí, chico… te voy a obligar a vivir. _

_Lo siento, hijo, me gusta que me odien. Quizá en otra vida, en otro momento u otro lugar, puedas intentar desahogar sobre mi persona todo el rencor que te voy a dejar como regalo de despedida; pero por ahora, yo gano._

_Yo gano, chico._

_Porque como tú bien sabes, el verdadero premio en este juego que tú y yo conocemos tan bien es la muerte._

* * *

El forcejeo termina. Me detengo al borde mismo del abismo y miro al italiano caer al vacío; sus ojos no se separan de los míos hasta que la oscuridad y la distancia hacen imposible que sigamos mirándonos, y sólo entonces me invade la cólera; la cólera… y la sorpresa. Porque cuando caía, me he dado cuenta de todo; se leía claramente en sus ojos, por encima de esa absurda expresión de terror, demasiado obvia para ser real.

Eres un pésimo actor, DeathMask de Cáncer.

Tu cara expresaba miedo, pero tus ojos no; tus increíbles ojos rojos, no. Sí, rojos; porque eran rojos al final; los dioses sabrán cómo, pero de ese hombre bronceado y de pelo tan negro que casi parecía azul, de esas pupilas aceradas y brillantes que con tanto descaro clavabas en mí durante el combate, no quedaba nada al final. Ha sido como si te quitaras esa Máscara que usas como alias, mostrando un hombre como yo nunca había visto, de piel blanca como el alabastro, cabellos del mismo color, y unos increíbles ojos carmesíes. Ojos carmesíes, sí, que relampagueaban de orgullo. De triunfo.

De diversión.

Pero me has subestimado, Caballero de Cáncer. A mí no me engañas. Creo que en los pocos minutos que ha durado nuestra batalla has llegado a conocerme mejor de lo que nadie lo ha hecho jamás, viendo más realidades sobre mí de las que yo mismo me atrevo a reconocer; pero ha sido mutuo. Al menos, hasta cierto punto. Me dejas un enigma que pienso resolver aunque tenga que leer mil veces toda la biblioteca del Santuario, y si otra vida vuelve a reunirnos, te haré pagar con creces este desplante.

Quizá el rencor es gemelo del deseo. Porque sé que te voy a echar de menos; nunca nadie me había visto tan desnudo como tú lo has hecho, y probablemente nadie lo hará nunca, y sé que lamentaré lo breve del momento durante el resto de mis días.

Qué enigma, el tuyo. Intentaste hacerme creer algo que estuve a punto de aceptar, pero olvidaste un pequeño detalle; algo que me indicó que yo no he ganado esta batalla, sino que, al igual que pasó con tu armadura, fuiste tú quien saltó al vacío y se dejó caer. Pensabas que no me iba a dar cuenta, pero por supuesto que lo he hecho; por supuesto que lo he hecho, porque la sensación más agradable de los últimos minutos, de las últimas horas o tal vez de toda mi vida, ha sido la de estar atrapado entre tus brazos, levitando sobre el Hades.

Levitando.

Porque eres telequinético, Caballero de Cáncer. Y eso significa que yo no te tiré, sino que fuiste tú quien decidió caer al fondo de la Fuente Amarilla.

El porqué, lo averiguaré tarde o temprano.

La venganza, la planearé despacio.

Y la saborearé más despacio todavía.

Sí… mucho más despacio todavía.

_**Madrid, Mayo de 2007**_


End file.
